Different from Before
by lallla
Summary: Everyone grows up even tomboy Sora. After leaving, She comes back from America with a totally new but old identity.and unintentionally makes the two people she cares for most fall deep in love.
1. return

Different from before  
  
Summary: Sora has always been a tomboy between her two guy best friends. But there has to come a time that she would grow up. And that time is now. Coming home from America, she was going home to Odaiba, making the two guys she cared most fall for her.  
  
Prologue- surprise, surprise!  
  
TK came running to his brother's classroom calling for him. He panted as he held the side of the door with his hand. Yamato stood up with worry as he saw his brother.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I need to get my brother. It's a family emergency." He said between breathes. The teacher nodded briefly.  
  
"Thank you, Miss." The siblings said at the same time. The both rushed out of the room and ran as fast as they could.  
  
"Ugh. Takeru, why are we running?" Matt asked. Tk raised his shoulders as he ran.  
  
"What do you mean 'I don't know so I'll just raise my shoulders'?!" He asked bewilderedly. He just kept running.  
  
"We're just supposed to be at Mimi's" He replied. Matt continued to run as they got to the parking lot. Matt fumbled through his keys as Tk waited impatiently tapping on the concrete ground. He finally got his keys and opened his jaguar. Starting the car and letting it out, Tk yelled reminding him that he was still there. Embarrassed, he gestured for him to hurry up.  
  
Mimi's gigantic mansion  
  
"Mimi! What's wrong?" Yamato asked the pink haired girl. Apparently, Mimi didn't seem to be in much of a 'situation' with the fact that she was sitting on the fluffy couch. Mimi just smiled.  
  
"Just sit down while we wait for the other DD's." She said briefly in a calm manner. Matt and Tk's jaws dropped but they followed anyway. They heard muffles from the bathroom but ignored it. It took forever before they all arrived having the same reaction as Matt and Tk. Knowing Tai, he was always last. Once he arrived Mimi smiled and stood up.  
  
"Guys, I have a very big surprise for you. For all you digidestined, since we're now complete. Is anyone missing?" Tai raised his hand.  
  
"Sora's missing!" He said obviously. Sora had been gone for five years ever since they were twelve. Mimi just grinned.  
  
"I guess we're complete." She said happily. Tai's expression became annoyed.  
  
"Didn't you hear me woman?! Sora's not here! Therefore we're not complete! God! To think she's your best friend." He said angrily. Mimi continued to smile while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Don't you think I'm well aware of that Taichi Kamiya?!" She replied irritated. Tai leaned back in silence, afraid of angering the Mimi. She returned to her happy state and skipped to the bathroom. She opened it.  
  
"Girl, you can come out now." She said. An attractive pretty girl with crimson eyes and an auburn red haired girl came out with a scowl.  
  
'She is hot!' Matt and Tai thought at the same time.  
  
"What's locking me in the bathroom for?!" She asked angrily. Unaware of the audience she turned her face to the crowd A burst of happiness grew in her as she stood there.. Taichi stood up and approached her.  
  
"Tai?" She asked in a surprised and in a happy tone. He grinned.  
  
"That's me, but I haven't met this angel yet before. Your name? " He flirted. The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's Tai alright." She said moving on to the others.  
  
"Kari?! Is that you?!" She asked happily leaving the dumbfounded Tai. Kari's eyes brightened and a smile grew on her face.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that you?!" The girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"The girl from the magazine that I wrote to?!" She asked. The girl fell on the floor. It was true, she was in a magazine but couldn't she say her name at least? She let out a breath.  
  
"Guys, it's me Sora." She said barely letting out a glee of happiness.  
  
"Oh" Everyone replied.  
  
"SORA!!!!" They all said at the same time. Soon, she was toppled by her friends hugging her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! 


	2. fate

Different from before  
  
Chapter 1-definitley someone different  
  
"Wow... It's great that you remembered me the moment you saw me...." Sora sarcastically said, rolling her eyes after she had settled herself on the couch. She brushed her self from dust after being toppled on the ground. Some of them rubbed the back of their heads and some smiled guiltily all out of shame but only Tai did differently. He was leaning on the door frame with his chin up.  
  
"I guess all of us were kind of shocked of your arrival here." Mimi stated.  
  
"Wow Sora, you've changed a lot." Matt commented with a small smile. Sora blushed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"No, not really Yamato. I just grew taller but aside from that, I'm still me. Ha ha ha" She replied modestly making all of them laugh. After all 'growing taller' was an understatement. Sora didn't look like... well Sora. Her once short dark red hair became luxurious auburn that went to her lower back. Her tomboy figure was replaced with a body of a model. Her well shaped body came with an acceptable size of chest, a flat tummy and long legs. Her skin complexion was fair and she was very beautiful in other words.  
  
"Sora, to tell the truth, You are hot! Not really like before!" Takeru admitted blushing.  
  
"TK!" Kari angrily called. Takeru smiled and blushed a bit more as Yamato hit him on the head.  
  
The mood was happy, no longer a thick atmosphere. Everyone was laughing. But then Taichi snorted.  
  
"What's wrong Tai? Way to ruin the mood! What's your excuse for not recognizing Sora?" Mimi asked in an annoyed voice. Taichi grinned.  
  
"I have a great excuse. Who knew that Tomboy Sora would be a babe? I REALLY expected her to come back in baggy everything. She's not the sexy type you know?" He briskly but coolly said not noticing the steam coming from Sora's ears. Matt smacked Tai on the head while Mimi laughed.  
  
"Look who's talking! Don't listen to him Sora. He's dumb." Sora laughed, now making Tai's ears steam.  
  
"I am not dumb! I'm no.60 in the batch!" He exclaimed. Mimi raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Wow... How many are you in the batch anyways?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"60" Izzy answered. Sora's eyes widened while her jaw dropped.  
  
"TAI! What happened?! You used to be so smart?!" She yelled in frustration. Kari giggled.  
  
"Well... If only you knew what he's been up to these past few years you were gone. In school, his priorities were sleeping in class and getting in detention. At home, it was eating and sleeping. And he spent hours on the window sill thinking of --- muph muph mmmm..." The last part was cut off since Tai covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"You talk to much Kari." He angrily told her. The whole group laughed while Sora was left clueless.  
  
"Never mind them Sora. Anyway, what is this about Kari saying you were in a magazine?" Taichi asked puzzled slowly letting go of Kari. Kari's eyes lit up in joy while Sora's cowered.  
  
"Don't you guys know? Sora's a model and a well known actress in the states." Mimi informed them. Their eyes widened at this piece of information that was given to them.  
  
"That's not all. When I had my tour there, it's only now that it occurred to me that it was Sora on all those billboards." Matt added making their eyes widen even more. Sora was already glaring at them to make them stop talking but Kari did not see this.  
  
"In fact, Sora's commercials, adds and shows have added to $6 million a month. Great isn't it? If you type the name Sora in the internet, you'll see that there are more than 1700 fansites for her. She's pretty famous!" She smiled saying these. Sora almost fainted from all the 'sharing'.  
  
"Are these true Sora?" Taichi asked bewildered by the information that isn't even half absorbed by him. Sora rubbed the back of her head and started to stutter.  
  
"Ah... You see... Well... Kinda... well... got to go... you know... still have to prepare for school and stuff. He he he." She said nervously as she went out the door dragging the three blabbers with her. Once they were out she took time to glare at each of them.  
  
"Have you ever thought that one of the reasons why I came back here was because I wanted some Peace and Quiet? You know a break from all of those things I have to go through in America? How am I going to spend my time with you guys if people will just gawk at me as if I'm abnormal or something?!" She said in such a frustrated voice while pacing around. Unexpected hands flew to her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be fine. They'd find out sooner or later. But no matter how big you become. You'll always be our Sora, tomboy Sora." Matt comfortingly said to her. She smiled at him with gratitude and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Matt." She smiled as those words replayed in her head. Suddenly a scowl replaced the smile.  
  
"Whaddaya mean by Tomboy?!" She asked, pulling a cute angry face while placing her hands on her hips. Matt chuckled playfully.  
  
"Still slow I see." He joked while laughing, making Sora do the same with a playful punch to follow. Small sniffs were heard by them as they turned to see Mimi and Kari holding on to each other in one hand and a tissue in another.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Definitely, from friends to something much more. So romantic." Kari followed from Mimi's first statement.  
  
All Matt could do was blush and look at them weirdly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back at the room, tension was rising between the others. Taichi was glaring at the wall while the others were in plain shock. Only TK seemed cool but the others were surprised.  
  
"I can't believe Sora's a supermodel." Izzy stated wide eyed shocked. Takeru shrugged and smiled.  
  
"If you guys didn't underestimate her so much, you wouldn't be." He replied. Jou and Izzy nodded together.  
  
"You know what? I was peeping outside a couple of minutes ago and I believe we'll be having a new couple." Yolie informed them grinning. All heads were turned to her.  
  
"Who?" They all asked in unison. Yolie gave a sadistic short laugh.  
  
"Matt and Sora." She stated as is it really were meant to be together like Mark & Spencer or Lewis & Clark.  
  
"The rockstar and the super model." Ken echoed.  
  
"Not bad..." Jou commented.  
  
"Yeah... Not bad but VERY BAD!" Taichi angrily stated and kicked the door open and ran off home. Passing Matt and Sora not even noticing.  
  
"What happened to him?" Sora asked practically nobody. They all shrugged and said,  
  
"Tai mood" In such a chorus.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Taichi kicked a can of the road as he walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The walk home was quiet and dark as the stars shone above him. It was only then did he realize how long they'd been at Mimi's. He was in a very low mood and he knew why. Sora had been in his mind and heart for the past years. She was all he could think about. Ever since she left, his grades drooped from A's to C's and his reputation as the teacher's greatest student faded. It was her he could only think about.  
  
The popularity continued and so did the parties, the girls and the flirts but most of all, his love for Sora. And every time he thought about her, it would feel like a rush of a wave bustling in his heart. The stars looked like millions of diamonds scattered on a black blanket and it was a sight for sore eyes. A sight that made him remind of Sora. (but no one knows why)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I have to go everyone, thanks a lot... I still have a lot of things to do, so... bye.." Sora hugged them tightly one by one as they all said their goodbyes. Sora stepped out of the mansion and Matt followed.  
  
"I'll bring you home." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks" He grinned a dazzling smile, that gave Sora a rather heart jump. She smiled back. They entered the black Jaguar and quietly rode to Sora's house until Matt talked.  
  
"Going to Odaiba high?" He asked as he turned a curb. Sora chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, and there's no place I'd rather go." She replied. Matt cringed a bit.  
  
"Odaiba High's gone." He quietly said as he stopped in front of Sora's house. Sora's eyes widened as she took hold of Matt and shook him.  
  
"What do you mean?!" She asked still shaking him. Matt reached for Sora's hands, placed them down and held them tight. Looking straight to her eyes, he took a breath in.  
  
"Fire..." Tears almost reached her eyes when an unconcealed laugh let out.  
  
"Sora, I'm just kidding." He said smiling. This took a while of taking in but it was confirmed when he started to grin, grin big.  
  
"Asshole!" Sora declared as she crossed her arms and angrily looked front. Warm arms enveloped her in to a hug surprisingly.  
  
"It's nice to have you back. I've been missing you." He whispered on top of her head, Sora, still shocked, managed to give a small smile to herself and reply to the hug.  
  
"It's nice to be back home."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The hall was filled with estimated thirty people. Most of them were making out, some were sucking lollipops and the rest were either walking to class or shuffling with their lockers. This was Sora's first look at Odaiba high. Not a very pleasant sight to see. She walked the hall alone, feeling uncomfortable. Then a silence came to be.  
  
"Isn't that Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's her!"  
  
"Dude she's hot!"  
  
"Nice legs"  
  
"A CELEBRITY IN OUR SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Gushing, praising, whispering and hushing were heard by everyone. Sorry hurriedly grabbed her books from her new locker and rushed to find Biology III but then a warm hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Thank God you're here Tai... It was getting freaky." She whispered. He smiled sincerely. He bent down and whispered.  
  
"In three start running okay? Try to keep up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it... 1... 2....3!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN SORA!!!" He dragged Sora through the halls as the mob full of crazy fans ran after them.  
  
"What's happening?!" Sora asked yelling but Tai couldn't hear between the loud screams of students behind them.  
  
"What?! I can't hear you!" He yelled back but even louder. Sora took a gulp of air and yelled again.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENI- WOAH!!!" Somehow someone her grabbed to a room and had clamped her mouth.  
  
"Sadistic Fans!!" Sora tried to yell but went all as muffles.  
  
"Shut up!" A hoarse voice said to her sternly. She felt scared as she realized she was in the janitor's closet.  
  
"Help!" Muffles went out instead again.  
  
And when the light was on and showed the faces of her captors........ she fainted.  
  
A/N: How was that? Was it okay? Hope it was! Please do review and I made this chapter hella long for all of you! Hope you guys enjoyed it! ( I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. 


End file.
